narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Getsurin no Kekkai
, , , Barrier Ninjutsu | nature = | rank = | class =Supplementary | range =Short to Mid range | hand seals = | parent = | derived = | related =Sanreiikkai | users =Kazuhide }} is an advanced application of the Mangekyō Sharingan technique, Tsukuyomi, which was developed by Kazuhide. Incorporating the usage of the Yin-Yang Release this technique surpasses the effects of basic techniques, encapsulating both the victim and the practitioner in a . Within the confines of this barrier the perception of time becomes skewed and the boundary between reality and illusion blurs. Conceptually, the mechanics of this technique are relatively simple. While standard genjutsu allow the user to take control of the victims senses through various mediums, this technique claims dominion over a select space. As such, this technique cannot directly inflict phantom sensations upon the victim, but the user is able control many aspects within the aforementioned boundary. Furthermore, this technique cannot be broken in the same manner as a mere illusion, because the victim's senses are not under the control of the caster. Initiated by eye contact, much like the parent technique, the victim and the user are quarantined off in a barrier in an instant. This barrier takes the form of a black sphere of energy, up to twenty meters in diameter, that is near impenetrable from the outside, surviving against immensely powerful physical barrages. This durability has lead Kazuhide to consider its potential as a defensive construct. Once formed the space and everything within the barrier can be considered both illusory and reality for all intensive purposes. A product of the Yin-Yang Release, everything that happens while the boundary is intact is undoubtedly real, but their effects closer to an illusion after the barrier is released or broken. This property is best illustrated with the concept of physical damage. Those occupying the quarantined space are able to fight one enough to the fullest of their abilities. Any damaged inflicted upon one another is completely real while the technique is active, but any physical harm will disappear once the barrier is released. Unfortunately, all of the damage received during the course of the technique will be delivered as an equivalent assault upon the occupant's minds upon Getsurin no Kekkai's release. As such, fatal blows during the technique can truly be lethal, and accumulated damage delivered all at once to the mind of an individual can even pose a sizable threat to individuals possessing unnatural levels of regeneration. Another trait of this space revolves around its effect on chakra and select techniques. While the individuals isolated in this technique are free to use their techniques in an apparently normal fashion, the possibility of expending one's chakra reserves only exists until the technique is released. Much like the effect of physical harm, the only thing that can be truly depleted during the course of the technique is spiritual energy. Thus significant loss of chakra inside the barrier manifests as mental exhaustion upon exiting. As for the effect on certain techniques, those within the barrier are able to utilize almost all techniques normally, with the exception of maneuvers that space and time. Due to the fact that the inside of this barrier is considered an illusory world, and another plane of true existence, techniques that interfere with such things are impossible to perform. Thus, the practice of teleportation and techniques effectively nullified and the true disruption of time itself is useless. Kazuhide, as the practitioner of Getsurin no Kekkai, is able to change what those inside the boundary perceive as the flow of time, relative to outside of the barrier, but time itself is not actually manipulated. This product is especially similar to the basic practice of Tsukuyomi, which can extend mere seconds to feel like hours within an illusion. Category:Jutsu Category:Yin-Yang Release Category:Genjutsu Category:Barrier Ninjutsu